gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Caddy
The ProLaps Caddy is a golf cart in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV's second episode The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design For much of its appearances, the Caddy's compact, open air design has remained unchanged, with the exception of several minor cosmetic modifications, such as a higher frontage in GTA Vice City Stories, and roof framing in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Caddy is naturally found at the golfing areas in both Vice City and the State of San Andreas. The Caddy is most likely powered by a riding mower engine and, as a result, typically emits a quieter humming engine noise. Between GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, entering a Caddy automatically equips the player with a Golf Club as a melee weapon, providing the melee space is not already occupied. The Caddy is the official gang car of the Leaf Link Golfers, although they are usually only ever seen driving it inside or around the Golf Course. Stealing it from golfers will result in being dragged out of the cart and beaten with golf clubs. Since it has no doors, the player is particularly vulnerable when having a wanted level, as the player will be instantaneously pulled out by a police officer and arrested if the Caddy is traveling in low speeds. The Caddy in The Ballad of Gay Tony is indicated to be manufactured by ProLaps (stamped with a "ProLaps Golf" badge, likely parodying Nike Golf, even though the GTA IV era equivalent of Nike is Eris); although having been reworked to sport more detailing, the Caddy is devoid of any headlights and taillights. Unlike earlier renditions, the only body color available on a Caddy is glossy white, and the Caddy feature noticeable wear and tear. In addition to the regular Caddy, a grilled variant that protects the driver cab from oncoming golf balls exists in the game; an unnamed union official is strapped to the vehicle during "Practice Swing" and is forced to leak information to Rocco Pelosi while tied to the vehicle. This Caddy, which can be obtained with a trick, does not feature working doors as anyone entering it will enter as if it has no doors; the cage is merely a prop which can be toggled on or off. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Caddy makes a return and looks very similar to the version in TBoGT. There is however another variant of the Caddy, named the Utility Caddy, which spawns more frequently in Sandy Shores. The Utility Caddy has no roof and looks very similar to the Airtug. Performance The Caddy is very light but very slow, and has a high center of gravity, causing it to take damage quickly, bounce around more violently and roll easily; as such, caution must be exercised when driving along a roadway where vehicles travel in high speeds. While the Caddy's bottom-heavy weight distribution means that it is less likely to rest upside down after a roll, the Caddy may end up resting on its back, immobilizing it. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Caddy is the slowest car in the game, with a top speed of 21 mph. It also takes less damage, and is very easy to cripple, However, it possesses more heightened suspensions and good hill climbing power, effectively handling like a slow Quad, thanks to its weak but effective 4WD drivetrain. Although it is most likely an electric vehicle, Luis will "start" it and in addition a starter can be heard, most likely by error. Trivia * The Caddy plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas'': K-Rose. * The Caddy in TBoGT will always be dirty, even cleaning the vehicle by trainers will not work. * In GTA Vice City, the Caddy can be spawned by the cheatcode, BETTERTHANWALKING. * In TBoGT the rims seen on on the Caddy are scaled down versions of the ones seen on the Fortune. * In GTA V, a hard hit in the roof can detach it. Locations GTA Vice City * Driven around the Leaf Links golf course by golfers. * Parked in bushes in Ocean Beach near the lighthouse. GTA San Andreas * Often found in the car park of the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. * Driving around the golf course at the Avispa Country Club in San Fierro. * At the movie studio in Vinewood, Los Santos. * Driving around at the Yellow Bell Golf Course. GTA Vice City Stories * Inside the Leaf Links golf course by the tennis court. In the PlayStation 2 version of the game, the Caddy may be used to trigger the Caddy Daddy side-mission. * At the InterGlobal movie studio in Prawn Island and also near the entrance of the Leaf Links Golf Club. The Ballad of Gay Tony * Near the mini golf course on Firefly Island in multiplayer. * Found at the golf course in western Algonquin in multiplayer. * During "Practice Swing", which is the only way to get one in single player. After the final objective (driving Tony back to his apartment in the Caddy), the vehicle should be right behind you. Then simply take it and park it at the safehouse. GTA V * Likely found at the Los Santos Golf Club. * Can be spawned with the cheat code button combination **B, LB, D-Pad Left, RB, LT, A, RB, LB, B, A (Xbox 360) **Circle, L1, Left, R1, LT, X, R1, L1, Circle, X (PlayStation 3) Navigation }} de:Caddy es:Caddy fr:Caddy nl:Caddy pl:Wózek golfowy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Special Vehicles Category:Small Cars Category:Buggies Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by ProLaps